The goal of this project is to significantly reduce the cost and increase the rate of DNA sequencing and analysis by developing instrumentation for the cycle- sequencing reaction, a key part of the overall sequencing process. A novel device has been developed which has the potential to reduce operating costs by an order of magnitude over present methods while simultaneously increasing the throughput (per device) by a similar factor. The specific aims of this application are two-fold: 1) research and implement methods to reduce manufacturing costs of the device and 2) improve reliability and performance of the device through interactive testing and minor redesign. The performance goal for the device is to process 8,900 0.5 ul samples per 24 hour day per device at a cost of $0.17 per sample with no more than one fluid or mechanical failure per 1,000 samples. In addition to cost reduction and rate increase for production sequencing, this technology could be useful in many PCR-based assays if suitably developed. The goal is to make it portable, fast, and convenient for such applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.